


Love Comes like Rain after Sunshine

by WhiteWolfCraft



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-27
Updated: 2014-07-27
Packaged: 2018-02-10 16:46:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2032392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteWolfCraft/pseuds/WhiteWolfCraft
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their apartment was warm, the heat of the late summer stifling and their air conditioning broken. Marc had shed his shirt a while ago, disliking the way the fabric clung to him, making him feel too hot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Comes like Rain after Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> Title is adapted from a line from a Shakespeare poem, _Venus and Adonis_ , "love comforteth like sunshine after rain".

“I’m dying,” Sergi groaned as he flopped down on the couch, his limbs sprawling everywhere.

“Of what?” Marc asked, looking up from the article on his laptop screen, arching an eyebrow at Sergi. He was sitting on the carpet, leaning against the couch with his laptop balancing on his legs.

“Of the heat,” was Sergi’s answer, fanning himself with a magazine he picked up from the coffee table. Marc could make out a player in Barça colours on the cover. Their apartment was warm, the heat of the late summer stifling and their air conditioning broken. Marc had shed his shirt a while ago, disliking the way the fabric clung to him, making him feel too hot.

“Sucks to be you,” Marc replied, grinning as he turned his gaze on his laptop again.

“Fuck you,” Sergi shot back without any heat behind it. Marc made a soft protesting noise but otherwise focused on the article, the room quiet besides the hum of his laptop and the rustling papers of the magazine Sergi was fanning himself with.

“Can I have your swapped shirts collection when you’re dead?” Marc asked after finishing reading the article, looking up at Sergi again.

“No, fuck you. I will give them to Bartra,” Sergi replied, nudging his leg against Marc’s head. Marc reached behind him to slap Sergi’s leg, laughing when Sergi pouted at him.

“Fine, then I will take your room,” Marc grinned and Sergi shook his head.

“I expect you to turn my room into a shrine for me. I want weekly offers in the form of footballs and video games,” Sergi explained, voice loud and arrogant, and Marc laughed, shaking his head at Sergi.

“You’re an ass, you don’t deserve a shrine,” Marc replied, slapping Sergi’s leg again. He ignored the loud exclamation of pain from Sergi, knowing the whole thing was fake, and returned his focus on his laptop again, opening an empty document to summarise the article he just read.

 

“What are you working on?” Sergi asked after a few minutes of Marc typing his summary, occasionally rereading parts of the article.

“Report for uni. I’ve got to summarise a bunch of articles and explain them,” Marc answered, glancing up at Sergi, his hands still typing away.

“Sounds boring,” Sergi grinned and Marc shot him a glare, Sergi sticking his tongue out in reply. Marc rolled his eyes at Sergi’s immature response and looked at what he had typed, going back to fix a spelling error.

He looked at Sergi again when the other boy tossed the magazine he had been using as a fan on the coffee table, grabbing the remote instead.

“You mind if I turn the TV on?” Sergi asked, wriggling the remote around a little to make his point.

“Nah, go ahead,” Marc replied, distracted as he tried to think of a way to formulate his point without quoting part of the article. He hit a few random keys, writing nonsense, while Sergi turned the TV on. He glanced up to see Sergi zapping through the channels to find something to watch, catching a few random words and images.

“Oh, tennis,” Sergi mumbled as he paused on the sport channel. The names of the players weren’t familiar to Marc and he focused on his report again, suddenly knowing how to make his point clear.

 

 ~*~*~

 

Marc rounded off his explanation and saved the document, stretching his arms above his head and flexing his fingers after typing so much. He still had three articles to go but he figured he deserved a break after writing eight pages.

He closed the laptop, set it down next to him and leaned back against the couch, his head brushing against Sergi’s leg.

“Done?” Sergi asked and Marc turned his head to look at him. Sergi had picked up the magazine to serve as a fan once again, pages rustling as he tried to cool himself a little.

“No, not yet but it can wait. I don’t have to hand it in until next week,” Marc answered, running a hand through his hair as he got up. He went to the kitchen, filling two glasses with water and handing one to Sergi when he returned to the living room.

“Thanks,” Sergi smiled gratefully.

“No problem. Budge over, you’re taking up the whole couch,” Marc grinned back, sitting down when Sergi shifted, folding his legs to make space. The tennis match was still being played on the TV and while Marc wasn’t the biggest tennis fan, the match was interesting to watch.

He glanced at Sergi during a replay of a point, a warm feeling that had nothing to do with the heat going through him as he took in the other boy. Sergi was only wearing shorts, his shirt slung over the back of the couch, and he was tan. His face was flushed red, most likely from the warmth, and his eyes seemed bluer than normal. His curls were messy, sticking to his forehead, and Sergi ran a hand through it, Marc itching to do the same.

His feelings for Sergi were nothing new by now, not after all this time, and while he was sure Sergi returned his feelings in some way, judging from the longing glances and lingering touches, neither of them made the move. Marc wasn’t sure why he didn’t take the step to make them something more than friends, but at the moment, he was content with the way things are.

Marc brushed his hand over Sergi’s ankle, softly stroking the skin, and smiled at Sergi when he turned to look at Marc. Sergi smiled back and stretched his legs until his feet were pressed against Marc’s thigh. Marc curled his fingers around Sergi’s ankle, squeezing softly before looking back at the TV, his thumb brushing over Sergi’s skin absent-mindedly.

 

The tennis match finished just when the first drops of rain his the windows, the sky outside rapidly turning grey and dark.

“Hey, it is raining,” Marc said after glancing at the window. Sergi turned around and Marc noticed how his eyes lit up a brilliant blue.

“It is,” Sergi grinned and he gently tugged his ankle free from Marc’s grasp, getting up from the couch. He was looking excited, which usually meant that he had an idea and would drag Marc along with him whether Marc liked it or not.

Sergi grabbed his shirt and pulled it on, disappearing into his room first and then Marc’s room. He reappeared holding two pairs of slippers and he tossed the pair Marc recognised as his own at him.

“Put them on, come on,” Sergi said, looking impatient and excited at the same time.

“Where are we going?” Marc asked as he put the slippers on, grabbing his shirt from the ground and pulling it on.

“You’ll see,” Sergi grinned and led the way out of the apartment and down the stairs, occasionally looking over his shoulder, as if to make sure Marc was still following him, and grinning at Marc. Marc grinned back, infected by the excitement and happiness Sergi was radiating.

They reached the ground level and Sergi turned towards the hallway that led to the small garden of their building. Marc stepped up next to him, their shoulders and arms brushing together as they walked.

Sergi stopped by the door to the garden and looked outside. Puddles were already forming in the grass, big drops of rain running down the glass of the door, making the world outside look blurry and misshapen.

“And now?” Marc asked, curiously, as he nudged Sergi.

“Now,” Sergi replied, opening the door and grabbing Marc’s wrist “we’re going to get wet.”

Sergi stepped outside, laughing and pulling Marc with him into the rain. The cool rain was refreshing after their hot and stuffy apartment and Marc laughed as Sergi pulled them further into the garden, stepping around the muddy puddles.

“You are insane,” Marc called out as Sergi let go of his wrists to spin around, head tilted up towards the sky.

“As if you want me any other way,” Sergi replied, turning his head to smile broadly at Marc, his eyes bright and blue, his curls plastered to his head and his shirt slowly getting soaked through. Marc’s breath caught in his chest and before he knew it, he had closed the distance between them. He reached out, cupping Sergi’s cheek and Sergi stilled, blinking at Marc.

Marc brushed away drops of water from Sergi’s cheek with his thumb, his heart hammering in his chest as he leaned down, close enough to see the tiny drops of water clinging to Sergi’s eyelashes before he closed his eyes and pressed his lips against Sergi’s.

Sergi gasped and for one terrifying moment Marc thought that he had read the signs wrong and messed everything up, before Sergi reacted, pulling Marc close with a hand on his waist, his other hand tangling in his wet hair, and kissed him back.

Marc buried his hands in Sergi’s curls, deepening the kiss and pulling Sergi flush against him. He pulled away, breathing hard, his forehead pressed against Sergi’s. His features were blurry from so close but Sergi’s eyes were lit up a bright blue and his soft smile made Marc’s heart flutter.

“You made me wait until now to finally kiss me?” Sergi muttered, sounding amused. “Kissing me in the apartment isn't romantic enough for you?” Sergi teased, his arms sneaking around Marc’s waist to keep him close.

“Shut up,” Marc mumbled back fondly, stopping Sergi from replying by covering up his lips, kissing him again.


End file.
